The Boy Born From Dust
by TheWriterAredWolf
Summary: The son of a famous general doesn't want anything to do with his father so he leaves home in search of a new life instead of one of hate. So he seeks to protect his friends and family.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone TheWriter here, here is my new story I hope you like I know I did anyway leave a review or PM me to tell me how I'm doing. Alright I'll leave you guys alone now Das Vidanya!**

On the lonely streets I Vale a young man with grey hair and a large black trench coat walked the streets letting his footsteps echo off the walls of the surrounding buildings. One could see under his trench coat was a blue undershirt with as well as blue jeans. His black steel toed boots dragged on the floor. He kept his face hidden as he continued to look to the ground.

After a bit of walking he heard the sound of glass break he looked up to see a small girl with a scythe and a red hood. "Look out." She said to him as he backed up dodging a sword slash from a man in a fedora and red glasses. The boy had the look of being unimpressed as he kicked the man in the stomach and making him fly a couple feet away as he held his gut trying to get some air.

The boy kept his leg at a 90 degree angle as he looked to the store to see more men that looked like the one he had kicked. He put his leg down and faced them. He then looked over his shoulder to the girl in red. "Are these guys bothering you?" He asked making one of the men growl and run to the boy raising his sword and went for a horizontal slash. The boy dodged it by jumping straight up only mere inches away from the blade. He then let out a devastating kick to the man breaking his glasses.

The boy landed and watched as a man in white run away he looked to the girl again and nodded gesturing her for her to chase after him which she did leaving him alone with the other grunts. He the took off his trench coat and tossed it away letting it hit the ground not too far away. He had his blue undershirt tucked into his blue jeans as well as having a black belt that looked as though they were not needed to hold up his pants but were just for show.

He then reached into one of his pockets pulling out two black leather gloves and slipping them on one by one. As he pulled the other one on he looked to the grunts who looked antsy to start the fight. He reached into his right pocket pulling out a black collapsable baton that had a small white heart shaped locket on it. He flicked it to the side so it would extend fully he kept it to his side and looked to the grunts who were chuckling at his weapon.

He then looks to them with a look of anger. "The pen is mightier then the sword." He said as he got into a battle stance. "Let's test that theory." He said as one grunt charged at him he blocked a overhead slash with the baton and punched the man in the side making the man fall to the ground coughing. The boy placed the tip of the baton on the mans back and pressed a button down letting a shock go through the baton and shocking the man. As the man fell down to the ground unconscious from the shock the boy then looked to the other men as the looked stunned.

He the raised his baton getting in a offensive stance and getting ready to strike. "My turn." He said as he charged the men hitting one in the stomach making him bend over as the boy quickly slammed the baton on the mans back making the man fall to the ground. The boy ducked dodging a swipe of a sword. He hits the man who had swiped at him in the knee making him shout in pain as the man did the boy quickly hit the man in the Adam's apple quickly silencing him. "Quiet you'll wake the dead." He said as he was faced with a gun to his face before the man could fire the boy grabbed the mans hand and pointed it to the sky. The boy pushed the button on the baton and pushed it forward locking the button in place. He then shoved the baton onto the mans stomach and shocking him making the man fire in the air. As the man fell to the ground the boy still held the gun looking at it for a moment before it grew red hot and melted in his hands. It was now clear his eyes changed red for a moment before turning a silver color.

He looked to the men he had defeated and began to walk away before he was stopped by a glyph that prevented him from moving. He could still move his eyes as he looked up to the girl and a recognizable face Glynda. He sighed as he knew their was no getting out of this.

-undisclosed location-

The boy walked around the empty room that only consisted of a table and two chairs. He looked to the door as it opened he saw Ozpin and Glynda come in. Ozpin took a seat in one of the chairs while Glynda stood Ozpin then gestured for the boy to sit down. The boy stated at the other chair before sitting in it still holding his straight face but inside was boiling like a pot.

Ozpin then leaned in close looking into the boy's eyes. "It's been a while hasn't it?" He said before the boy sighed and gave Ozpin a glare. "Just get on with it." He said as Ozpin smiled and leaned back. "The girl was more open than you." Ozpin said as the boy rolled his eyes. "So your comparing me to a girl."

"Not at all all I'm saying is your closing us off."

"What do think my plan was?"

Glynda then came from her spot and walked over to the boy and gave her signature cold stare at him. "All we need is your full cooperation." She said the boy looked up to her. "And does it look like I care?" He said making her stand straight. "We could call your father." She said receiving a angry glare from the boy. "Are you really using that asshole as a threat?" He asked as Ozpin interrupted. "Alright that's enough you two." Making Glynda roll her eyes at the boy before leaving the room.

"She hasn't changed a bit." The boy said making Ozpin chuckle.

"But you have allot." Ozpin said as the boy leaned closer on the table.

"What do you want?" The boy said as Ozpin pulled out some papers and slide them toward the boy. "I want you to join my school." The boy looked over the papers and sure enough their was a seal of approval on the papers. The boy was about to say something when he was interrupted. "We won't tell your father your enrolled her all you need to learn is to keep your head down and we'll do the rest." Ozpin said making the boy nod.

"What's in it for you?" The boy asked as Ozpin chuckled. "Nothing is in it for me you'll be a new student for my school that's all." He said as he pointed to the papers. "Sign your name at the bottom when your ready to start a better life." The boy thought for a moment thinking what had happened so far today. He then looked to the papers before grabbing the nearby pen but stopping short a couples millimeters away from signing it. "Are you sure he won't find me?"

"We'll make sure your invisible as possible while you attend." Ozpin said before grabbing his coffee and sipping it.

The boy looked to the papers before signing his name. "Demyan Sari"

Sorry for the short chapter but I have been busy so to make it up to you guys I'll make the next chapter extra longer alright I got to go seeya next time Das Vidanya!


	2. Chapter 2 Beacon

Demyan was sitting on the airship minding his own business. It had been a whole day since the incident with the grunts at the Dust Shop and he had nearly pushed it out of his mind when he heard a small girl call out to him. He looked up to see the girl in red that he had helped from before.

He looked to her with a straight face and with a rather rude tone he responded to her. "What do you want?" He asked as he saw a girl with long blonde hair and what looked like gauntlets. "Hey, that's no way to treat my sister." The blonde said the girl in red shook her head to her sister.

"It's fine Yang." She said as she looked back to Demyan. "I never got to introduce myself I'm Ruby Rose." Looked to Ruby as he closed his eyes and sighed realizing they won't go away unless he talked to them. "Demyan." He said as Ruby then put her arm around Yang and held up her other hand introducing her sister. "Well Demyan this is my sister Yang." Yang then held out her hand to shake his. "Nice to meet ya." Yang said with a smile but only receiving a cold glare from him. She lowered her hand and Ruby let go of Yang.

They stood their for a moment before Demyan stood up and looked to them. "Well it was ok meeting you again but I have to go." He said as he walked past them not saying a word. He walked to the windows looking down to the city below. "Beautiful isn't it?" Looked to his side to see a guy with white hair and blue clothing.(Think DMC Dante.) Continued to look at the city before responding. "Actually I find it revolting." He said making the stranger look at him. "Why's that?" He asked as Demyan had a look of anger.

"Because what do you see now a beautiful city. But underneath the city is a place where criminals and thief's make their business." He said as the stranger look a bit surprised to hear what he had said the boy then held out his hand to Demyan. "Anyway names Zolf." Demyan looked at Zolf's hand before rolling his eyes and taking his hand and shaking it for a brief moment. "Demyan." He said as he let go and crossed his arms looking at the city. "So were you born here?" Zolf asked seeing Demyan not move just continued to look at the city. "What kind of question is that?" Demyan replied as he shifted his gaze to Zolf.

"I was just asking." Zolf said making Demyan sigh once more. "No I'm not from here but I have a friend that helped me get into Beacon and no I don't have a family. Anymore questions?" He said in a snappy tone as he was feeling rather angered by Zolf's presence. "Geez I'm just trying to make conversation." Zolf said making Demyan turn around and walk away. "Then don't do it with me." He said as the ship landed and let the students within out of the ship so they can roam around for a bit in the schools front gates.

Demyan looked at the building as he smirked he remembered it wasn't his first time here because he had gone here when he was young doing the same exact thing he was doing now. He stood their looking at the building before walking forward once again before being interrupted by a girl in white yelling he knew it was Weiss Schnee and she was yelling at Ruby. He was about to walk away before he saw that Weiss was waving around a vial of Dust and it was partially open allowing some to come out and make a small red cloud around them. He saw that Ruby was about to sneeze so Demyan held up his hand making the Dust around them come to him and cover his his hand that he had raised making a large Dust gauntlet type of thing on his arm. He lowered his arm and looked at the red Dust before it sunk into his skin and became part of him. He looked back up seeing that the conversation did end and Weiss stormed off leaving Ruby on the ground. He then decided to head to the school leaving Ruby their.

He had made it to the Ballroom even though everyone was instructed to go to the speech. He didn't want to hear what Ozpin or Goodwitch had to say and he didn't much care. He walked out onto the balcony and looked to the sky seeing the stars were coming out one by one. His normal 'I'm not in the mood to talk to everyone' look was gone and was replaced with one of sadness. He reached into his pocket pulling out his I extended baton and he looked at the heart shaped locket at the bottom he held the locket in his hand studying it for a bit.

The locket had a gold design around the sides and a small red gem in the middle. He then moved his thumb to open it but stopped and slipped his weapon and the locket with it into his pocket. He continued to look to the night sky before he heard everyone coming into the Ballroom. He then turned and leaned on the stone railing and slid down sitting on the ground. He extended his he legs and tilted his head forward so he was looking straight down. He closed his eyes feeling sleep slowly take over him. Tomorrow was the day he could show his strength to prove he had the strength to protect someone.

-The Next Day-

Demyan woke up and began to stretch feeling his back pop he sighed in relief as he checked his person making sure his baton was still with him which it was. He went inside and went to the cafeteria to grab a bite to eat right when he entered he was stopped by professor Ozpin.

"Ozpin." Demyan said waving to Ozpin but the man in green had a more serious look on his face. "We need to talk come with me to my office." Ozpin said walking to his office with Demyan right behind him as they entered Ozpin walked to the side of the desk grabbing a large pitcher and poured coffee into one mug. "Coffee?" He asked as Demyan shook his head and taking a seat across from Ozpin. "So what is this about?" Demyan asked as Ozpin sat in his large chair and leaning forward still holding his coffee.

"This is about initiation." Ozpin said as Demyan sat back in his chair and crossed his arms. "What about it?"

"During your initiation you will have to be paired with someone." Ozpin said making Demyan stand up with an angered look. "Your saying I have to be part of a team what happened to you saying I would be invisible?" He said as he hit his hand Ozpin's desk in anger. Ozpin looked to Demyan with a straight face. "We are the team organizing will help you hide who you are." He said but Demyan walked away a bit before turning back and pointing at Ozpin. "No it won't help because I would have to open up to the idiots I would be paired with." He said making Ozpin stand up leaving his coffee mug on the desk. "You don't need to open up to them you just need to work with them if you want to survive out their." Ozpin said looking at Demyan dead on.

"But what if I get paired up with that Weiss girl her father knows who I am and if she finds out and tells her father than look where that leads me." Demyan said with anger as he sat back down in the chair resting his head in his hands. "We will make sure that Weiss doesn't find out I swear." Demyan sat their for a second before revealing his face and standing up and walking to the door. "You better."

-locker room-

Demyan was putting on his trench coat and started patting it down letting some dust come off of it. He looked at his locker simple enough a shelf a couple shirts but on the shelf were multiple boxes with dust vials inside them he grabbed a dust vial and looked at it. The dust was in a spiral showing off each of the dust that was inside which was a large variety. He put it in his trench coat pocket and grabbed two more. He closed his locker making sure it was closed until he noticed two people in their lockers equipping their stuff as if they done it a million times he watched the girl equipped armplates he saw she had brown hair that reached her lower back while the guy equipped rather large gauntlets that went up his whole arm.

Demyan also noticed they did this without speaking to each other but helped each other as though they were speaking whole sentences. Demyan decided to ignore them since he didn't want to talk with anyone at the moment.

-Beacon cliffs-

Demyan made his way to the cliffs once he heard the announcement from the good ole Goodwitch. He stood on the platform next to Ruby and Yang. He listened to Ozpin's speech cursing at him under his breath as the way everyone was being paired was when they first land it's the first person they see,great.

Demyan listened as the people to his left began to launch he got into position and he heard the click on his launch pad and soon he felt as though he was flying which technically he was he saw the ground rushing past under him. Right now he was in his territory not the Grimm's his and he was going to prove it.


	3. Chapter 3 Emerald Forest

As Demyan soared through the air he saw some tree towering ahead of him he pulled out his baton and decided to test out his new little invention. He twisted the handle letting the tip of the baton fall off with a thing white wire following it. As it unfolded all the way he swung it to a nearby branch and spun a bit before he jumped of and landed on another branch. He looked behind him and moved his weapon in a motion freeing the wire from the branch. He twisted the handle once more making the wire retract back to its original place.

He looked down the tree and leaped down onto the nearby branches like a staircase. He soon reached the bottom and landed on the soft ground. He stood up dusting off his trench coat as he continued to walk. One would look at the forest in awe because of its beauty but not Demyan he didn't rightfully care the forest all he thought of it was as a training area for him.

He continued along his path until he heard the snap of a stick he looked to its source as well as pulling out his baton. "Who's their." He said making sure it wasn't a student. His call was answered by a Beowulf jumping out at him.

Demyan jumped back dodging its attack as it went for a swipe with its right claw Demyan moved away mere inches away from it but he didn't stop their as he saw its claw pass him he made a quick move and hit the beasts wrist breaking it. As the monster cried out in pain Demyan twisted the handle releasing the wire he grabbed both ends he jumped onto the beasts back as it cried out he put the thin wire on the beasts neck and twisted the handle once more retracting the wire but due to Demyan holding the otherwise it stopped. He stood on the beasts back pulling on the wire as hard as he could using it as a large garrote.

He heard the monsters feeble roars as they were muffled by the wire he watched as it struggled for a bit before it's movements began to slow and it fell to the ground dead. Demyan relaxed his legs letting go of the top of the wire and letting it retract back to its base. Demyan looked down to the monster and quickly broke its spinal cored with his baton to make sure it was dead. He hoped of and continued on his way down the path he was headed leaving the creature behind him as if he had done it before but, to be honest that was his first Grimm kill ever.

After a bit of walking he heard someone fighting Demyan decided to might as well get his teammate and get on with it. He looked into the clearing seeing multiple dead Beowulfs and in the middle of the carnage was Zolf. "Nope." Demyan said as he began to walk away before he was stopped by Zolf. "Hey dude!" Zolf said making Demyan stop and sigh as he turned around to face Zolf. "Looks like were partners." He said making Demyan growl under his breath.

Demyan turned and walked away as well as holding up his hand to gesture Zolf to follow. "Come on if your to slow I'm leaving you behind." He said as they continued to make their way to the temple.

After a bit of walking and Demyan ignoring all of Zolf's questions about him. Demyan stopped at the question about if Demyan had any family. He turned and looked at Zolf in anger and put his finger on Zolf's shoulder pushing him back. "How about this I hate my father I have someone I care about and you should be silent for the rest of the walk. The only reason I'm with you is because it's mandatory by Ozpin's standards." He said as he turned away from Zolf and continued walking on the path.

Zolf looked at Demyan and said under his breath. "Geez cold much." As they made their way to the temple they saw chess pieces on each pedestal. "Are these the relics he was talking about?" Zolf said as Demyan picked up the white bishop piece. As he did he heard a loud crash behind him both Demyan and Zolf looked to see a large death stalker chasing the twins that Demyan had met at the locker room. He saw the girl firing what looked like dust arrows at the beast as the thing went to strike her on cue the brother jumped in front of the attack and blocked the claw but was pushed back pushing his sister down with him. The death stalker slowly raised its stinger aiming it down to the two right before it connected to them Zolf stabbed one of his swords into its stinger and propelled himself up making the stinger hit the ground right above the twins.

Demyan was surprised to see this and looked to where Zolf had once stood and only saw a large dust cloud. "Stupid idiot why can't he just hold still and be quiet." He said as he a as well charged forward making it their in time as the creature pulled its stinger free. Demyan stood next to the twins with his baton extended he looked down to them seeing they were fine only dazed. "Either get up or do this thing a favor and die if you don't want to die fight with us." Demyan said as Zolf landed next to him as they all prepared their weapons as try faced the monster. "We can carry our weight I was wondering if you could." The male twin said to Demyan which made him smile for the first time since he was here. "So may I get the names of you two just in case you die and I have to deliver your bodies to your parents?" He said as the girl prepared a red Dust arrow and aimed it at the Grimm. "I'm Jenny but just call me Jen." She said as the brother aimed his arms to the Grimm as well and his gauntlets began to open up showing two large cannons on his arms. "Names Gin." He said as Demyan looked to Zolf who looked like he was the only one fighting the monster. 'Maybe I'm wrong about him.' Demyan thought as he shook his head and he saw the creature launch it's stinger at them. "Scatter!" Demyan said as everyone jumped away.

Demyan had jumped straight back and saw everyone had all jumped in different directions. He ran straight forward and hopped onto the stinger and let the wire out and wrapped it around the stinger he looked to Zolf who was running forward. "Zolf catch." He said catching his attention as he threw the handle of the baton to Zolf. Zolf caught the baton and saw the wire that was leading up to the stinger as Demyan was being swung around as he held onto the wire that was wrapped around the stinger. "Zolf...the ...trees." Demyan said in between each time he was swung. Zolf nodded and ran to the trees and started wrapping the wire around many trees as he felt the wire run out of length he pulled back with all his strength using 10 trees as a pulley system and bringing the stinger to the ground allowing Demyan to hop off and get his bearing again.

Gin and Jen were letting loose a large barrage of arrows and fireballs. Each of their shots were being blocked by the Grimm using its claws as shields and proving their attacks ineffective. Gin and Hen looked to each other and began running to either side of the Grimm making the Grimm open to a frontal assault. "Demyan we need assistance." Gin said as Demyan came around and went straight toward its face. He put his hand to the ground as he ran making some rock stick to his hand like a large glove. He jumped and punched it but proved also ineffective as the glove shattered into pieces.

If the creature had a mouth it would have smiled as it put its claws down letting the attacks of Gin and Jen enter and heading straight toward Demyan. Before he was hit Zolf came down from the sky and grabbed Demyan and jumped away letting the two attacks hit in a firry explosion.

As Zolf and Demyan landed Demyan looked to Zolf. "What about the wire?" He asked as Zolf pointed to a tree that he tied the baton to. Demyan then looked to the large scorpion and saw Gin and Jen were moving in different patterns hoping to hit it in a soft spot but would find none.

"Zolf I'll need your assistance I have a plan get Gin." He said as Zolf went and got Gin to Demyan. "Here we go Gin behind me Zolf your in front. He said as they got in a line and ran for the Grimm. "Jen covering fire!" Demyan shouted as she fire making the Grimm use one of its claws to block her attacks. It raised it's other claw to hit the three running toward it. "Zolf hold this claw back." He said as Zolf went and used his sword to push back the large claw. Demyan then jumped up an went for the skull once more but this time his gloves came off and his hands grew a bright red as he stabbed his hand I tore monsters head. He began to tear away at the white armor on the creature like an animal. He looked to Gin as he shouted to him. "Fire your weapons now." He said as Gun understood and jumped up joining Demyan and shoving his cannons into the hole that Demyan had made and fire releasing a large explosion into the creature brain killing it almost instantly.

It's claws fell to the ground as it died Demyan then stood up and walked into the trees grabbing his baton that was still wrapped around a tree. He grabbed it and retracted its wire and he saw everyone was sitting on the ground resting from the battle. "We have to continue to the cliffs you know." He said as Zolf fell back laying down on the ground. "You need to learn how to relax." He said as Demyan rolled his eyes to the boy. "Their is no time to relax the more we wait here the closer more and more Grimm will surround us now get up and let's go. "He said as Zolf looked to Demyan who was making his way to the cliffs. "He's going to be the end of me." Zolf said as he sighed and got up.

-Beacon Academy-

Demyan,Gin,Jen, and Zolf made their way to the stage where Ozpin was waiting. "Demyan Sari, Jen Arkalight, Gin Arkalight, and Zolf Myers. You all retrieved the white bishop pieces. From now on you will be know as Team SAJS (Sages) led by Demyan Sari." Ozpin said as Demyan sighed and nodded to Ozpin as he walked off the stage ignoring his teams congrats on being the leader. He left the room and went to the ballroom and went to the balcony and he saw the Shattered moon he pulled out his baton seeing the locket and grabbed it and held it in his palm before using his thumb to press a small little button on it letting it click open. Inside he saw a picture of a girl much younger than him with long light brown hair. She was smiling with purple eyes. In the other side of the locket was a mirror that was reflecting his face making it look like it was a picture of him. He then held the locket in a fist closing it and pressing it against his chest above his heart. "I will protect you." He said as he put it away and walked away leaving the ballroom to its dark and lonely silence.


	4. Chapter 4 Secrets

**Hello everybody! It's me again TheWriter bringing you another chapter. Technically this was to be split into two parts but I thought what the hay lets do it. Alright I'll leave you to do your job and I'll go back to what I do best Das Vidany!**

Demyan was running as he saw a girl with a gun to her head. "No!" He shouted as the the man fire waking him from his nightmare.

Demyan was in his dorm where everyone was still asleep he had been sweating hard because of the dream. He got out of bed only whet ring som black shorts and showing off his chest. He walked over to a hanger that had his uniform on it he took it down and walked to the bathroom with it.

He entered the bathroom and hung his uniform on a small towel rack and shut the door. He then walked to the sink and turned on the water and covered his face in the water hoping to shake off the nightmare. "It was just a dream." He said as he dried his face off and grabbed his uniform and put it on.

He walked out of the bathroom and patted his uniform getting rid of any wrinkles on it. He found that Zolf was awake as well and had already gotten dressed. "Good your awake wake the other two." Demyan said as Zolf looked to Gin and Jen. "Actually I need to talk to you." Zolf said making Demyan look at him in a quizzical look. "Ok." He said as he stepped out of the room and into the hall.

Team SAJZ was right next to team JNPR and across team RWBY's as well. As he stepped out and Zolf followed closing the door behind him. "What is it?" Demyan asked hoping the Zolf would get to the point of this and not waste his time. "It's about your family." Demyan crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow to Zolf. "What about them?" He asked wondering why Zolf brought this stupid topic up. "Well when we first met you said you didn't have any family but in the forest you told me you had a father and someone you care about. I just want to know if what happened back then made you what you are today." Demyan sighed and looked to Zolf. "Yea I have a family I just renounced my last name. But what they did to me was that they made me something I didn't want to be so yea they made me this way are we done now?" He said as Zolf stood their for a second and nodded and went to open the door but found it locked. "Are you serious?" Demyan asked Zolf as he realized they left their scrolls in the dorm and had accidentally locked them selfs out.

-20 minutes later-

After finally getting back in the room everyone got ready in their uniforms and was on their way to their first class. Demyan saw Ozpin in the corner of his eye and looked and saw he was gesturing form him to come over to him. He looked to his team and gestured for them to go on. "I'll be back just have to talk to Ozpin." He said as his team nodded and watched him run over to Ozpin.

Demyan stopped short a foot or two away from Ozpin. "What is it?" He asked as Ozpin sighed and knowing Ozpin it wasn't good news. "Sierra is coming to visit the school." Ozpin said making Damyan's eyes widen. "I thought you said I would be hidden from them?" He said as Ozpin looked to Demyan. "They don't know your here she just wanted to visit me and Glynda as far as she knows your not here." He said making Demyan somewhat relaxed. "Alright I'll trust you again but if you mess up and he finds out I'm here than I shall never forgive you." He said as he walked away.

Ozpin sighed as he pulled out his scroll and checking his message history. "Hello Sierra." "Hello Uncle Ozpin!" "Would you like to come and visit the school?" "And see you of course!" "I'll see you tomorrow." Ozpin got up from the wall with a small smile on his face and headed for his office.

-Ports class-

Demyan had arrived late but had an excuse and headed for his seat next to his team he saw that Zolf had passed out. Demyan looked to Gin who said. "Port gave a long boring speech." Demyan rolled his eyes as he took his seat and listened to the lecture and saw that Weiss was fuming about something. When the question about volunteers quickly Weiss raised her hand. He watched her fight with a close eye because he always wondered how the heiress actually got here and he wasn't disappointed as she stabbed the boarbatusk he was confused as to why she left with Ruby in anger. "Alright class I have one more Grimm here but I think I should leave it for tomorrow." Professor Port said before Demyan stood up and walked down the steps to him. "I'll take on whatever you got." He said getting into position across from him as he pulled out his baton and pushed the button and pushed it forward making the whole class hear little snaps of electricity from it.

"Alright if you think your ready." Port said as he brought out a larger cage than the one Weiss took on. "Let the match begin." Port said as he cut the lock on the cage letting out a Ursa which charged straight for Demyan. "Let us see how you fair against an opponent bigger than you." Port said as Demyan dodged to the left and raised his baton to block a swipe from the monster he pushed the claw back stunning the Ursa and he made quick strikes onto its body but they all seemed ineffective. He jumped back as it went for a swipe again. He then twisted the handle of the baton releasing the wire as he flung the wire toward the Ursa and catching it claw. It shouted in pain as the wire transmitted a electrical charge into it. Demyan pulled harder making the wire cut into its skin. The Ursa pulled its claw back bringing Demyan closer as it used it's other claw and hit him making him let go and fall back ripping his uniform in the process. He got up as he saw the Ursa free it's self from the wire.

He tried to get up but found himself to weak he saw the the Ursa charge forward and raise one of its claws to strike him down before it could Demyan's eyes turned a light blue as he raised one of his hand to it claw letting out a cloud of blue Dust. When the cloud cleared the Ursa's claws was completely frozen and had stopped its movement to strike. On instinct Demyan got up and used his leg to kick the beast's frozen claw shattering it into a pieces. As it roared in pain Demyan didn't stop as he jumped up grabbing the top of its mouth and landing on its back as his eyes were still blue. From his hand the beast'a head began to freeze over he pulled back as hard as he could feeling the ice break on its mouth and soon the rope half of its head was ripped off. The beast fell as Demyan still held the top half of the head and tossed it to the side. Everyone was silent as his eyes went back to their normal color he looked to Port who stuttered as the bell rang. "Uh well done. Uh class dismissed." Demyan was the last to leave as he grabbed his baton and retracted the wire.

"That was your semblance?" He heard a girl speak as he turned he saw only Jen and her brother was no where to be seen. "Why do you want to know?" He said as he put his baton back in his pocket. "Because your not normal are you?" This caught Demyan by surprise he looked to her having to look slightly down to her. "Aren't we all not not normal?" He said thinking it would make her drop the topic at hand. "Don't answer my question with a question." Demyan sighed as he realized she wasn't going to stop.

"Fine, yes I'm not like any of you my semblance is Dust manipulation but my semblance has a twist to it the dust has to be inside me before I can use it." He said as he walked over and sat on one of the desks. "Inside you?" Jen asked as Demyan reached into his pocket pulling out two vials with the spiral dust pattern. "My blood is lined with dust so if someone injects them self with Dust it would soon kill them but I somehow got the luck of the draw. Also with my semblance if I'm anywhere near Dust I have to prevent my body from absorbing it. Because if I have to much then well I don't know because it hasn't happened yet." He finished as he leaned back and Jen looked to him with her head tilted.

"Was your father the one who made you like this?" Demyan's eyes widened as he thought of Zolf blabbing to everyone. "How do you know did Zolf tell you?" He asked as Jen smiled and walked to the door. Before she left she looked back to him still smiling. "I was the one who locked the door." She said as she left heading to class leaving Demyan alone in the room.

-Airship-

Their was a small Airship with a large flower insignia on the side that was making its way to Beacon Academy. Inside it was filled with shoulders with white helmets that covered their eyes and they all carried some form of a automatic weapon. "Bring it in slower we don't want to crash the ship." One of the pilots said to the other one. "Yea yea." He said as the ship bargain to slow and land on the grounds of the school. "Opening the doors. We thank you for riding the lady's Flower have a nice day." The first pilot said as the door came down making a ramp. Ten soldiers came out of the ship rushing the sides making two lines of five men as they waited for the person they were escorting.

A small girl dress in a long white dress adorned with different gems on the dress her hair was a light brown and she kept her eyes closed as though she knew where she was going. Behind her was a soldier dressed in the same armor as the others but he had no helmet. He had a dark red hair and had a "x" shaped scar on his cheek. He also had pink eye color on his back was a large battle axe with a one side the axe and the other a hammer. "Lady Sierra are you sure your fine to be by yourself without the men?" He said in a low gruff voice that sounded like it could shake mountains. "I'm fine you and Uncle Ozpin is all I need." She said in a voice as soft as silk. Ozpin came walking up with Glynda to greet the two.

"Hello Sierra I see you have grown." Ozpin said as he took a sip of his coffee. The man behind Sierra looked to Ozpin in anger. "You may address her as Lady Sierra." He said but was silenced as Sierra held up her hand to him. "It's fine remember he's my Uncle." She said as Glynda looked to the large man. "Nice to see you too Dolph." Glynda said as she opened her scroll and began to look at her schedule. "Glynda." Dolph said tilting his head to her and then going back to being behind Sierra.

"Shall we go on with the tour I really missed this place?" Sierra said with a smile making Ozpin nod and turning around leading them into the school. As Sierra followed a small heart shaped locket hung from her wrist as she held it close to her.


	5. Chapter 5 Reunited

Sierra was walking with Dolph, Ozpin, and Glynda through the school but it seemed something disturbed her something felt different. "So how do you like the school now after we cleaned up last time you came here?" Ozpin asked as he was ahead of Sierra and Dolph. "It still feels good." She said with her eyes still shut but still walking in a perfect line.

"Are you sure their is no one here who wish to harm Lady Sierra?" Dolph said keeping his eye on the students that passed by. Ozpin let out a light chuckle as he looked to Dolph. "I'm sure Dolph and I'm still wondering when your going to come back to this school." Ozpin said making Dolph grunt. "I wasn't a teacher remember I was the one who kept everyone in check and that usually led to an injury." Dolph said as he kept his hand near his weapon. "But it does look like this school needs more discipline." He said as he saw a student sleeping on the floor near them.

"Their kids and remember you were just like them when you were their age." Ozpin said making Glynda roll her eyes. "Not to mention a jerk to those under you." Glynda said under her breath.

They began making their way to the cafeteria when they saw a fight start to break out against two students Glynda went to stop it but was stopped by Ozpin. Ozpin looked to Dolph and nodded with a small smirk. "For old times sake?" He said making Dolph sigh and walk forward pulling his axe from its sheath and looking like a behemoth walking toward the two.

Sierra wanted to watch but was interrupted by Ozpin. "You know he's here go find him." He said making Sierra smile as she hugged Ozpin's leg and ran through the halls. After a bit of running she bumped into a student and fell to the ground. Even after this she still kept her eyes shut. "I'm sorry." She said as she tried to get up but was pushed to the ground again. "Yea you better be." The boy said as his friends surrounded her. "Hey Cardin isn't she the one from that airship that just landed?" The boy said as Cardin chuckled. "Yea she is let's see how much Lien she has for us."

-Not to far away-

Demyan was walking out of Port's class after his little talk with Jen he was confused onto why she asked him those questions but right now it's wasn't his problem. He heard a couple students laughing he looked around the corner to see four boys pinning someone against a wall. Demyan went to walk away when he sighed and walked toward them. "Hey leave 'em alone." He said as Cardin and his team turned to look at him revealing Sierra being held up against the wall by her throat.

Immediately Demyan went wide eyes and was furious. "What are you going to do then?" Cardin said as Demyan pulled out his baton from his uniform and ran to them extending the baton and hitting one of the boys in the knee and hearing a loud cry of pain from the guy. Demyan wasn't thinking anymore anger had fully consumed him. He went to hit another one of them but Dove grabbed his arm and stopped him and soon was overwhelmed and was pinned to the ground Cardin still held Sierra to the wall as he looked down to Demyan.

As the boys held Demyan by his hands and feet they began to heat up to the point where the boys let go afraid of having their hand catch fire. Before he could do anything else. Someone sped past knocking two of Cardin's boys down and dragging them a bit away. Before Cardin and the last guy could do anything they heard a small click behind them. "Let them go." Gin said as his cannons were pointed at their heads. "We don't mean no trouble." Cardin said as he let go of Sierra and she fell to her knees. As well as Demyan getting up and punching Cardin dead in the face breaking his nose making it bleed. Before Cardin could run Demyan grabbed Cardin and held him to the wall.

"Don't you ever scare her again." He said letting Cardin go and run of with his team. "So I think a thank you is in order." Zolf said as he walked up after carrying the two guys that he sprinted off with. He didn't receive an answer from Demyan because he was assisting the small girl. "Are you hurt?" He asked in a worried tone as he helped her to her feet she only came up to his chest. "I'm fine I'm glad I get to see you again." Sierra said as she hugged him tightly. Both Gin and Zolf looked to each other confused on what was happening. "Do you two know each other?" Zolf asked as Jen came walking up behind them.

Demyan looked to Jen as she smiled at the sight of Demyan and Sierra. "You going to tell them or shall I?" Jen asked as Demyan sighed as he put his arm around Sierra. "This is my sister Sierra." He said as Sierra let go of Demyan and curtsied to them all. Zolf was at a lose for words as he looked to them.

"Your sister? You have a sister?" Zolf said still confused as Gin and Jen bowed to Sierra Zolf looked to them and back to Sierra and Demyan who had stood back up. "What's with the bowing?" He asked as Jen grabbed him and forced him to bow. "It's alright you may stand." She said as they stood back up and Zolf brushed himself off. "So why are your eyes closed?" Zolf asked Sierra who looked in his direction.

Demyan looked down to her and she looked to him and simply nodded. "She's blind." Demyan said as Zolf felt bad for asking. "Demyan who are they?" She asked as Demyan forgot to introduce everyone. "This is Zolf,Gin,and Jen." He said holding out a hand to introduce them. Sierra then shook her head to Demyan. "Not them, them." She said as she pointed down the hall where no one was at. "No ones their." Gin said looking as well.

"Come out all of you." He said as the members of team RWBY came around the corner with the exception of Weiss. But as Yang came into view Sierra looked up to Demyan then back to the others. "How did you know we were their?" Ruby asked in a pouting tone. "It's my semblance I can see everyone's Aura even if my eyes are close only when my eyes are open it's more powerful." Sierra said to them. "Also Demyan do you still have it?" She asked grabbing Demyan's hand and swinging it a bit. "What your log book yea I always keep it with me." He said as he pulled out a small notebook from his back pocket and hands it to her. She opens it and begins to write.

"How come you can see what you write if your blind and you can only see aura?" Zolf asked as he looked over Sierra's shoulder trying to see what she was writing but had no luck because of the small girls hair. "Everything has Aura even rocks and air." She said as she closed her book and gave it back to Demyan who slipped it back into his pocket. "But who are you three may I ask?" Sierra asked as Ruby,yang, and Blake began introducing themselves to Sierra.

"I'm Ruby."

"And I'm Yang."

"Blake."

"It's nice to meet you Ruby,Yang, and Blake." Sierra said to them as she pulled on Demyan's uniform. "Demyan I think it's about time I left Ozpin is waiting for me." She said as Demyan looked to her and smiled and nodded. "It was nice meeting you all once again but we must be going." Ared said to the three girls as he walked away with Sierra's hand in his. He stopped and looked to his team. "I'll meet you guys in the dorm I just need to talk to Ozpin." He said as they continued walking down the hall.

Everyone started clearing the hall except for Zolf who stood their confused. "Was he smiling?"

Demyan kept walking down the hall with Sierra until she spoke up. "You know your Zolf friend is a Faunus right?" She asked as he continued looking forward. "Somewhat yes I knew but he is not my friend." He said back to her. "You like Yang don't you?" This made Demyan stop and look to her. "What makes you say that?" He asked confused by his sister.

Sierra then put her index finger to her chin and began to think. "Well for one when she came around the corner your aura fluctuated to your head. Two it's happening right now and three if it was anger your aura would be bursting in all directions. But this is more upward to your head like your blushing." She said leaving Demyan speechless. He didn't know what to say. His sister was smart but not this smart could she smarter than him?

Demyan began to laugh as he stood back up. "Yea maybe your right." He said as he continued walking with her. "You always are."

Sierra than looked up to him and tilted her head. "Why don't you ask her out?" She asked making Demyan think. "I guess my mind is still denying that I like her." He said as Sierra stamped her foot. "Just ask her you need to be happy once in a while!" She shouted at Demyan. "It's not that easy." He said as he put his hand on her head. "Once you find someone you like you'll understand what I mean." He said as Sierra sensed Dolph and the others rounding the corner she looked to Demyan making him kneel and understand. "I need you to promise me something." He said as Sierra still looked to him. "You have to promise not to tell father I'm here we still don't see eye to eye." He said as he heard them coming as he stood up and walked away leaving her their. "I promise." She said as Dolph came up to her glad to have found her.


	6. Chapter 6 The Dorm

**Hey everybody TheWriter here sorry for not talking that much because their was nothing to mention for a while but after a couple people PM'd me about Sierra saying they want more of the lovable sister. So here you go guys. This chapter will be short so the next one can be longer. Alright time to leave y'all alone Das Vidanya!**

Demyan walked the halls after professors Oobleck's class. He watched Pyrrha take Jaune to the roof for something. Demyan thought he hand nothing better to do so he followed them. He stopped at the door to the roof hearing the door make a small creak. "I know I'm depressed but I'm not that depressed I can always be a farmer or something." Demyan heard Juane say as he looked through the crack seeing Pyrrha pull him away from the edge. Demyan heard their small talk but got bored at Juane's sad talk but was interested about the fake transcripts.

"So the little wimp snuck into a bears den?" Demyan said to himself as he looked away from the door and left. "This school is now somewhat more interesting." He said as he came upon the halls to the dorms. He headed for his dorm before he heard small feet rushing to him. He looked and saw a small white figure rush and tackle him. As he hit the ground he saw it was Sierra.

"Hey brother." She said as he was completely dumbfounded. "Why are you here Sierra I thought you went back home?" He asked as she got off of him and they both stood back up. Sierra was wearing white pants with white boots and a white and blue long sleeve shirt with ruffles near the hand. "I know but ever since I found out you were having girl troubles I was able to make a deal with father. He said I can stay here so I can learn from the students before I go to signal. Uncle Ozpin even gave me my own dorm also here." She said handing Demyan a small envelop with the Vale symbol stamped on it.

"What's this?" He asked as he took it and looked at it. "It's a letter from Ozpin telling you that you and your team will be changing dorm rooms and will be moving in with me." She said as she smiled while Demyan was completely surprised at what had just happened. Then it hit him could this be a small plan by Ozpin to get to Demyan and make him be friendly to people?

"Sierra did he say anything else?" He asked as she looked down and shook her head. "Sierra don't lie you know your not as good as me." He said as she sighed and looked up to him. "Sadly Uncle Ozy wasn't able to get Dolph to leave so we will be in a dorm right next to his. Demyan sighed in disappointment mostly because Dolph was an annoying prick and that Ozpin had used Sierra as ammo.

Before he could say anything else he saw Gin and Jen were carrying a bunch of suitcases Jen carried only one while Gin carried the rest on his back. Zolf then came walking up behind them with three suitcases in each hand and they were being dragged on the ground. "Be careful pick your arms up you little kid!" Dolph said as he carried a large crate behind Zolf making him pick the suitcases up and began to walk faster. Dolph looked to Demyan with anger but continued to walk with no trouble. "Don't worry I made Dolph promise me that he would keep you a secret." Sierra said as Demyan scratched his head and Sierra grabbed his hand dragged him following the others. "Come on let's go look at our dorm." She said as they came upon a two door room and opened it seeing a very large room with a large balcony and a smooth wooden floor. "Are you sure this isn't a ballroom?" Zolf said as he walked in with the suitcases. "This used to be the teachers training room but now it's our dorm." Sierra said as Jen and Demyan looked around the large room. Zolf walked a bit before dropping the suitcases onto the floor. "Don't drop Lady Sierra's stuff you idiot why can't you be like him more disciplined?" Dolph said to Zolf looking to Gin as he set down the suitcases on on his back.

Zolf sighed as he opened the a suitcase revealing something he didn't like. "Dresses we were carrying dresses I thought we were dragging around boulders." He said as he was angry. "What's in that crate anyway?" He said as Dolph set down the large crate. "This is lady Sierra's weapon." He said as the crate made a loud thump on the ground. "Would you like me to unpack your weapon lady Sierra?" Dolph asked as she shook her head. "No go and help bring in the furniture." She said as he nodded and left bringing Gin and Zolf with him. "Why me?" Zolf said as he was dragged away.

Demyan and Jen looked around the room while Sierra went up to the large crate that was about her size but still a little taller. "So Ozpin gave this room to you?" Jen asked as Sierra turned and nodded to Jen. "You must have a lot of power." She said as Demyan walked out to the balcony seeing some flower pots on the ledge with some Lilly's in them. "Yes me and my brother do Ozpin is our Uncle." She said as Jen smiles and looks at the crate. "You want to be a Huntsman?"

"Yes I always wanted to become one when my brother said he wanted to I want to become strong enough to protect him."

Demyan walked back in chuckling at her statement. "You always wanted to do what I do even if it's something stupid." He said as Sierra smiled. "We are like twins I know everything about you while you know everything about me." She responded. "Wow you two sound completely inseparable." Jen said making

Sierra gasp coming up with an idea. "Jen grab Demyan I have a plan." She said as she ran out the door. "What plan?" Demyan said as Jen grabbed Demyan and dragged him behind her following Sierra.

After running a bit they came upon the door to team RWBY's dorm. "What are we doing here." He said as Jen let go of him and Sierra grabbed his arm. "Thank you Jen can you go check on the others I don't Dolph working them too hard." She said as Jen smiled and nodded walking away. "Again what are we doing here?" Demyan asked as Sierra knocked on the door. "Helping you get over your fear." She said as the door opened and Yang looked at them in her normal clothing.

"Hey Demyan, Sierra what do you guys need?" She asked as Sierra smiled and Demyan sighed with a blank expression on his face like what's the worse that Sierra could do? "My brother would like to ask you out on a date." Sierra said in a cheerful tone making Demyan's heart fall to his feet as he reached down and covered Sierra's mouth. "Sorry she doesn't know what she's saying." He said with a fake smile looking to Yang as Sierra was licking Demyan's hand to try and hey it off of her.

"Sure what time?" This made Demyan's eyebrow raise and he was completely confused. "Uh?" He said as Sierra pulled Demyan's hand away from her mouth. "Great how about tonight at nine o'clock sound to you?" Sierra asked as Yang held up a thumbs up. "Sounds great." Yang said as she looked to Demyan with a smile. "See you then." She finished as she closed the door leaving Demyan and Sierra standing outside.

Sierra smiled and patted Demyan on the shoulder and walked away. "Told you it wasn't hard." She said leaving him their still looking at the door mouth open ajar. He stayed their for a few seconds before looking to Sierra who was walking down the hall. "You little devil."


	7. Chapter 7 The Date

**Alright back again with a new chapter. But I have to say this at least once in the story so nobody gets angry at me. I don't own anything of Rwby the only things that are mine is the OC's I came up with the others belong to their owners as well. Alright got that out** **of the way time to get on with the story. **

Demyan was standing in his dorm with Sierra and Jen helping him with his tux. He didn't like it but Sierra was able to talk him into it. Gin, Zolf, and Dolph were working on a large ladder setting up a large crystal chandelier. "Hey Demyan I would say you look stupid in a tux but you look pretty good." Zolf said as Sierra and Jen finished up with his tux.

His tux was a normal black jacket and black pants with a white undershirt his tie was a variety of color with brown, blue, red and white in his little pocket on his jacket was his locket with Sierra's picture in it. In his pants pocket was his baton he didn't like going somewhere without it. Demyan looked down at himself seeing everything feeling as though this was the weirdest thing he wore.

"I do look stupid can't I wear something else?" He said as Sierra grew angry and pointed at her big brother. "No because I already sent a call ahead to your date saying to dress formal and my brother will not look like a slob." She said as she looked up to Dolph who got the chandelier into place. "Thank you Dolph for the tux though." She said bowing slightly making Dolph shake his head to her.

"No need to thank me I didn't need it anyway I've grown to big for it lady Sierra." He said making her smile and turn to Demyan once again. "Maybe a little too large." Zolf said making Gin chuckle a little. "You two go get the rest of the parts for the chandelier." He said to the two of them as they climbed back down. "You know we have names." Zolf said as Dolph kept working. "Just get the pieces."

Sierra then pat down Demyan making sure he looked good. "Yay my brother is ready what time is it Jen?" She asked as Jen pulled out her scroll checking the time. "It's three minutes till nine." She said as she slipped her scroll back in her pocket. "Thank you time for us to go we'll be back you three." She said as she looked up to the three of them as Zolf struggled to bring the fragile pieces with him up the ladder while Gin look none worse for wear.

"Would you like me to escort you lady Sierra?" Dolph asked as she shook her head. "No I have two people with me so no need to worry." She said as the three of them left the dorm leaving the tough trio to finish the dorm. "Be careful with that." CRASH. "Look what you did."

-Outside of team RWBY's dorm-

Demyan stood outside of the door with Sierra by his side and Jen on his other. They were only positioned like this unless Demyan tried to make a break for it which he was thinking of doing. Sierra then reached to knock on the door when it opened up to reveal Yang in a white dress. "Wow." Demyan said completely stunned. "Is this formal enough?" Yang asked looking to Sierra making Sierra smile as she looked to Demyan. "It's perfect." Sierra said looking back to Yang with a serious look. "You will have him back before midnight if not." Sierra then stood in a little pose with her arms out Demyan guessed she though a fire was behind her. "If you don't I will make a thousand soldiers walk upon your doorstep with me at the front as I let out the loud order 'March!' Where did they go?" Sierra asked Jen now noticing that Demyan and Yang had disappeared. "They left before you made your speech." Jen said pointing to Demyan who had his arm interlocked with Yang's. "Aw but I t was going to be a good speech." Sierra said a little distraught. "I'll listen to the rest." Jen said making Sierra smile but change back into a frown. "It wouldn't be the same.

I'm

-Beacon Courtyard-

"So where are we going?" Yang asked as Demyan smiled as they walked with her arm still in his. "You'll see all we need is a ride though." He said making Yang smile a pulling her arm free and grabbing Demyan's hand. "I got an idea."she said and she dragged Demyan behind her as she ran. 'Why am I being pulled all over the place?' Demyan thought as they ran into the Beacon garage.

a few seconds later they came out on Yang's motorcycle bumblebee Yang was in front with her helmet on making sure to be driving at full speed speeding their way to Vale as Demyan held onto her thinking this was one of the weirdest people he had ever met.

They drove through the streets now slowing down as Demyan pointed to different streets for her to pull down on. They stopped in front of a large building where a bunch of people were dress all formal like them. "This is where we're going?" Yang asked somewhat disappointed. "No my sister thought it was a good idea but I have an idea wait here." He said hopping off the bike and making his way to the front door. A person dressed in a white tux stood their with his scroll open. "Name?" He said as Demyan gave him his name. "Ah Demyan Sari where is your date it says dinner for two." The man asked as Demyan shook his head. "I was hoping you could sign us in but also sign us out later because were planning on going somewhere else." Demyan said waiting their for a moment as the man sighed before nodding. "Fine but you wont be getting a refund." He said making Demyan smile. "Don't worry I don't need one." Demyan said as he ran back to the motorcycle and hopped back on the back. "Ok now we can go wherever you choose I really don't know Vale that much since I left." Demyan said as Yang put her helmet back on and smiled. "I have an idea of a place to go." She said as she sped forward making Demyan yell as he hadn't held onto her yet and nearly fell off. "Crazy kids." The man at the front said.

-Junior's Club-

The two pulled up to a club hearing the beat from the music beating from the outside. They walked up to the door but as soon the bouncer caught eye of Yang he got down and covered his head. "Don't hurt me please." He said as they walked past making Demyan somewhat confused on why the man was afraid of her. They walked into the club seeing the dance floor watching the lights flash from red to a number of colors. Demyan began to nod his head to the music as it was catchy he saw some other guards remembering them from the Dust shop as they wore black fedoras. "Want to dance?" Yang said as she grabbed his arm as he smiled and nodded he followed her to the dance floor as the light cut out for a second for the next song to start as they both got to the middle people began to back up as they both stood across from each other as the song nightcore version of "Stamp On The Ground" came on making Demyan smile as it was one of his favorite songs.

They began to move to the song and moved left to right as they did this Demyan took off his jacket off and threw it to the side. As the beat dropped they both went at it both doing a jump style dance to the song as it got faster and faster Demyan looked ridiculous making Yang laugh as she barely could keep up but was able to at least stay at a steady pace. Everyone in the club was cheering them on as some of them laughed. Demyan began to laugh as he kept going faster but he was soon interrupted when a guy in a fedora grabbed his shoulder. "You two need to leave." Demyan stopped but Yang was looking away still dancing. "Why should we?" Demyan asked as the man pulled out a pistol but kept it hidden from the many people around them but letting Demyan see it showing him he was a threat. "Sorry but don't interrupted me when I'm having a good time." He said as he grabbed the mans hand and flipped him over Demyan slamming him into the glass floor shattering it and making the man drop his gun.

Yang had turned to Demyan seeing what had happened she raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms to him. "What he pulled a gun on me?" He said as she rolled her eyes some of the guard started pulling out weapons making the people around them run out of the club leaving Demyan and Yang in the middle of the dance floor. They pointed their guns to them making them raise their hands Demyan looked to the lights and smiled. "I got five seconds you ready?" He said as she smiled as she put her hands back down and reached behind her. "Put your hands up now!" One of the men said as she pulled out her scroll and sent her coordinates. "Lights out." Demyan said as he extended his fingers and electricity came out of them disrupting the lights for a second as a locker came through the ceiling and the lights cutting off completely. Before coming back on a few seconds later. The guards saw they were gone and the only thing was a empty locker. As Demyan walked up behind one of the guards and got him in a choke hold the song "Your Gonna Go Far Kid" by Nightcore came on. 'Man these people like their fast music' Demyan thought as Yang kicked a guy in his leg making him fall to the ground as she pumped her shotgun gauntlets and punched him in the back of the head making him slide across the ground a couple meters away all the guards saw this before pointing their weapons to Yang. Demyan then let go if the man he had in a choked out. Grabbing the guard's gun which was a small red pistol and in a quick succession he was able to fire the whole magazine and hitting all the guards weapons leaving them with only melee combat. Demyan threw the pistol to side and pulled out his baton and getting ready as three men rushed him.

Demyan quickly dodged a guard using a sword slash and quickly hit the man in the back of the head with his baton and guided the mans head to Demyan's knee which had quickly risen and had smashed into the mans face. The next guy went to punch him but was only met with a wire wrapping around his arm as Demyan slid past pulling the wire revealing he had the man completely surrounded in the wire. Demyan pulled the wire making it wrap around the man from all sides as Demyan turned the baton on letting the electricity flow through the wire and shocked the man. Demyan dropped his baton as he blocked a kick from a guard Demyan quickly wrapped his arm around the mans leg as he he stood back up and lifted the mans leg and quickly jump kicked the man in the chest kicking him a bit away. Demyan grabbed his baton and unwrapped the man.

He looked over to Yang who was punching a man repeatedly in the face breaking his sunglasses. "I think he had enough." He said as she dropped him and stood back up dusting off her dress. She then looked up to a large mirror above the DJ. She then made a gesture with two of her fingers saying. "I'm watching you." She then turned to Demyan who grabbed his jacket off the floor. She smiled and pointed to the door with her thumb. "Want to head back?" She asked as she saw him hold the jacket over his shoulder. "Sure but give me the keys I'll drive." He said as he smiled and she gave him the keys and he put his arm around her. "This was fun."

-RWBY's Dorm-

Ruby, Weiss, and Blake were sitting with Sierra who had joined them after Demyan went on his date. "So your Yang's friends?" Sierra asked as she sat across from the three. "Well actually she's my sister." Ruby said as she sat on the floor so Weiss could have more room. "Yes we are her friends." Blake said as Weiss sighed and looked at Sierra. "So may I ask why you have so graciously offered your presence to us?" Weiss said clearly being sarcastic.

Sierra then tilted her head at Weiss's response. "I see you aren't too happy I'm here either your aura is practically bursting with rage. Why do you hate me so?" Sierra asked as she stared at Weiss's aura which was the color red to Sierra and red meaning anger. Weiss sighed once more standing up. "Because my family helps yours so much and yet you sit here as if your better than us when we were the ones practically supporting you." Weiss said as Sierra shook her head. "We don't think were better to be honest I wish we could have been family because I would have liked a sister." Sierra said as Ruby looked at the two of them hoping nothing was going to happen.

Sierra stood up as she walked to Weiss placing her hand upon her arm. "But that is not why you are angry at me is it your anger resides much deeper. Tell me so I can help you." Sierra said making Weiss back up now even more angry at what Sierra said. "Help I don't need some child's help especially someone who was the perfect child at least your brother would understand what I mean." Weiss than sat down and crossed her arms.

Sierra then looked to Weiss as she sighed. "I'm not perfect I want to be like my brother stronger to take on anything at one point I wanted to be like you at one point but you began to push me away." Sierra than sits down crossing her legs and still facing Weiss. "I'll help your aura be more relaxed." Sierra said as she slowly opened her eyes.


	8. Chapter 8 Sierra

Demyan had been driving Yang's motorcycle until they reached the school Yang had fallen asleep on the way their making Demyan smile as he parked Bumblebee and began to carry Yang in a bridal carry. He walked up the stairs to the dorms making sure to hit Yang on a wall or something.

As he made it to team RWBY's dorm he knocked the door and getting no answer. He sighed as he struggled to open the door trying not to wake Yang. Luckily, he was able to get in the room he found that no one was in the room. He walked over to Yang's bed and laid her down. He looked to her sleeping face and smiled and began to walk away but was stopped as he found that Yang had grabbed his wrist and wasn't going to let go.

"Stay here...five more minutes." Yang said in a sleepy tone as she scooted over for Demyan to lay down. Demyan was somewhat confused as what to do. If he didn't he would probably break Yang's feelings. If he did he was at risk with Ruby and the others walking in and embarrassing them.

Demyan sighed as he got into bed with Yang feeling her hand still clutching his as she pulled his hand over her. Demyan was blushing a little as he was embarrassed about this. "Have you ever had a girlfriend?" Yang asked as Demyan noticed that she had looked toward him and had saw him blushing. Demyan smiled and shook his head. "No I have not I just never had the time to get to know someone because when I do I leave before any feeling can be created." Demyan said as he looked to the ceiling as he did Yang grabbed his chin with her other hand and looked into his eyes as she leaned in close and kissed him.

Demyan was taken aback by this as quick as it came it left as she pulled back and smiled. "Then that must be your first kiss then huh?" Yang said as Demyan smirked and nodded. "But I doubt it was your first though." Demyan said making Yang raise and eyebrow. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

Demyan's eyes then widened as he now was trying to defuse the bomb he had accidentally set. "Well...because you are beautiful...I just thought maybe..?" Demyan said as Yang looked down. "Actually..." She said but was cut off by Ruby bursting into the room making Demyan jump and fall onto the ground. "Geez Ruby you could have knocked." Demyan said as he stood and saw a worried face on Ruby's face. "What's wrong?" He asked as Ruby grabbed Demyan's wrist and began to drag him out of the room.

"Come on it's Sierra something's wrong." Ruby said as they turned the corner. Yang stayed by the door and watched as they left she looked to her hand wich had been resting over her heart. She then backed up and went back into the dorm room.

-Nurse's office-

Inside Demyan found that Ozpin and Glynda were looking to an unconscious Weiss. At the the other side was Dolph who was holding Sierra's had as she too was unconscious and had he left eyes closed. "What happened?" Demyan asked Ozpin looked up from Weiss and to Demyan. Ozpin slowly shifted his gaze to Ruby who was now being looked at by Demyan. "What happened?" Demyan said with a small growl of anger.

"Ok first we all started talking and Weiss got angry at Sierra for some reason then Sierra opened her eyes and this." Ruby said as she looked to her unconscious comrade.

Demyan shook his head and looked to Sierra. "You can't be to reckless with your semblance." He said as he walked over to Sierra but was stopped by Dolph who stood up and looked down to Demyan with complete anger in his eyes. "Move aside or I can't help." Demyan said as Dolph grabbed Demyan by the collar of his under shirt. "If you hurt Lady Sierra then I will have your life as compensation." Dolph said as he let go and sat in a chair near the door that was facing Demyan.

Demyan sat in the chair next to Sierra grabbing her hand. "How long ago did this happen?" Demyan asked looking to Ruby who was looking up and thinking to herself. "About five minutes after you left." Ruby responded making Demyan look back to Sierra then to Weiss. "The only way I know how to bring them back is to break the connection between the two." Demyan said as Ozpin took a sip of his coffee.

"Connection? What do you mean?" Ruby asked as Ozpin looked to Ruby. "Sierra's semblance is Aura Manifest meaning she can change the way aura works once she opens her eyes she can change someone's aura and creat something with it. But since aura is apart of us if she does change someone's aura she changes that person." Ozpin said as he looked to Demyan. "Am I right Demyan?" Ozpin asked making Ruby realize what he was motioning to. "Demyan she changed your aura?" She asked but only receiving a sigh and a nod. "Right now our main job is to wake these two up then later we can talk about my past." He said as the door opened revealing Jen walking in.

"Need help?" She asked as Demyan stood up looking to Jen. "And what can you you do to help?" Demyan said slightly annoyed how many people were in the room. "My semblance is Mimicking I can use her semblance to wake them up by cutting the line that is keeping them asleep." She said as Demyan raised an eyebrow but lowered it and smiled. "That's why you asked about me you tried copying my semblance didn't you?" Demyan said as he crossed his arms. Jen nodded and walked over showing her arm which had a small scar in it. "I had to get the Dust out before it killed me." She said as she sat on the bed with Sierra.

Demyan looked to everyone in the room making Ozpin gesture for everyone to leave so they could have some space. As they all left Demyan took his seat again and looked to Jen as she held Sierra's hand. "So the only way you can mimic people is by having physical contact with them?" Demyan asked as Sierra nodded.

Jen's eyes changed to that of the color of Sierra's eyes. "Ok I'm going in." Jen said as she sat their looking into Sierra's closed eyes. Demyan sat back in his chair knowing that he couldn't help in any way.

-SAGZ Dorm-

Zolf and Gin were in the teams large dorm sitting on a couch that they had brought in. "We need to get a TV not a small one I'm talking about a huge TV." Zolf said as Gin stood up and looked at the large crate that was still closed that held Sierra's weapon. "Why can you be so happy?" Gin said making Zolf sit up from the couch. "So you can still speak you haven't spoken in so long I thought you forgot how to." Zolf said completely ignoring Gin's question. "Did you not hear what I asked you?" Gin said not dropping the matter.

Zolf stood up putting his hands in his pockets and walking over to Gin and standing next to him. "Yea I care about what's happening it's just their is nothing I can do so I just make sure I'm out of everyone's way but if I am needed they know where I am." Zolf said making Gin raise an eyebrow and look to Zolf. "So right now you consider yourself an obstacle in people's way because you can't do anything to help?"

"Well if you put it that way you make it sound like I'm a depressing person." Zolf said making Gin chuckle a little. "Now since I answered your question answer me this. Why don't you talk allot? I mean sure you do talk but it's always like 'hello' or 'goodbye' it's not like a actual conversation."

"Is this not a conversation?"

"You know what I mean." Zolf said making Gin chuckle slightly before sighing and looking to the roof. "You could say that I think some...allot of conversations don't need my input. Just like you if we're not needed we back away from the problem at hand." Gin said as Zolf began to laugh. "Like I said don't make me sound so depressing or should I say us." Zolf said as he knocked on the crate.

"Hey you want to pop this bad boy open and see what Sierra's weapon is?" Zolf said but quickly stepped back when he saw Dolph standing in the door. "We didn't do anything I swear." Zolf said trying to stop Dolph from yelling. "Don't worry I understand you want to see her weapon but you must understand that it is not something you want to see so quickly." He said as he walked over to the two.

-Nurse's Office-

Demyan sat in the chair holding Sierra's hand and holding it up to his cheek. He looked to her when he heard a small moan come from her and Weiss. As Weiss's eyes opened she got up and rubbed her head. "What happened?" She said as Demyan stood up setting Sierra's hand down as she woke up. "Sierra used her semblance on you and you both went unconscious for a couple hours." Demyan said as he assisted Weiss get up from her bed. Jen then shook her head and began to rub her temple. "That hurts." Jen said as Sierra sat up keeping her eyes closed. "Sorry." Sierra said as she looked to Weiss. Demyan saw Weiss was about to say something but it didn't look good so he gave her a glare. "I'm...sorry too." She said as Ruby came in and saw Weiss was awake. "Weiss!" Ruby said as she tackled her to the floor hugging the ice queen.

Demyan looked to Jen and then to Sierra with a look of relief. "Thank you Jen for helping." He said as Jen smiled and nodded. "It was no problem at all i mean the team does need to stick together." Jen said as she stood up and went to leave the room but turned back around. "Remember if you need anything make sure you ask for our help first." Jen said leaving everyone in the nurse's office.


	9. Chapter 9 Hunted

**Hello everyone TheWriter is back and now I'm going to post a bunch more chapters because I've been making them and revising them multiple times so now I'm going to post them more quickly anyway time for the new chapter have fun Das Vidanya!**

"A Piano!?" Zolf said as Ren and him carried and rolled in a large black Grand piano into the ballroom. "More importantly it's Demyan's piano so no touching." Sierra said as she flicked her finger to Zolf. It had been a couple weeks since the incident with Weiss and Sierra and they all were able to look past it. Weiss and Sierra also began to become great friends like the good days back then.

"So this is Demyan's?" Zolf asked as he was about to touch it when Sierra slapped his hand away. "Technically speaking it's mine but I never learned how to use it but Demyan uses it allot." Sierra said as she looked to Ren. "Thank you again though Ren you were a big help." She said as Ren was panting a little after carrying the piano for a while. "It's no problem but couldn't you ask anyone else to help?" Ren said as Sierra shook her head. "No because Gin and Jen went to town to pick up some stuff while Dolph went to help Ozpin. Team RWBY is preparing to go to the trip to foreverfall Forest. Your team was open but Nora I don't think I could trust her with this." Sierra said as Ren understood about Nora.

"What about Demyan couldn't you ask him?" Zolf asked as he sat on the floor. "No I don't want him knowing this was here well not yet but even if I did need his help I don't know where he is." She said as Zolf smiled. "What do you know where he is?" Sierra asked as Zolf shrugged. "No but I have an idea."

-Emerald Forest-

A Beowulf was making its way through the forest smelling the scent of meat as it came upon the spot it saw a large hanging piece of raw meat. It went to take a bite when it heard something in the tree above it as it went to investigate a wire came from the dirt underneath it and wrapping around its neck. It was brought up into the air. It clawed at the air as it slowly died. Soon the wire loosened and letting the Beowulf drop to the ground.

Demyan came out from behind the tree where the meat hung from. He wasn't wearing his trench coat and was wearing his blue undershirt and his brown pants and steel toed boots. He was holding a small timer in his hand and his baton in the other. "Test fifteen. Tenth one to not check behind the tree and took only one minute to die without air. Highest time of survival two minutes and sixteen seconds." He said as he collapsed his baton and pulled out a small black journal with a Nevermore on the cover. He wrote down what he said and put it back in his pocket. He then heard a small bell chime coming from his scroll he opened it to see a small message from Zolf.

"Dude almost time for the trip get back here I am not going alone see if you can get Gin and Jen too I can't reach them."

As Demyan finished he sighed and closed his scroll not sending a message to Jen and Gin they most likely know when to come back. He looked behind him and looked to the Beowulf he had just killed he saw that it started to fade away in a black mist. He then pulled out the small journal once more and turning to the same page. "Fourteen subjects fade away."

-Airship-

Demyan was on the airship with his team his sister on the other hand had to stay behind to be taught by Dolph. He did want to bring her but he had second thought when their was Grimm involved. He was wearing his normal attire except he had brought his trench coat with him. As they left the ship he checked his scroll and looked to his team. "Ok in five minutes we will meet back here if your a minute late I'm leaving you behind."

He said as as everyone began to put and alarm for five minutes. "Strict as always." Zolf said as Demyan slipped his scroll into his pocket. "When I'm with Sierra you get the nice me when she's not around you get me." He said as he turned around and walked into the forest toward Team Rwby. "Remember five minutes."

Demyan put his hands in his trench coat pocket as he made his way toward Yang who was having trouble getting sap from a tree and was about to punch it. "You know everything can't be solved by punching?" He said as Yang turned to him and smiled. "It solved most of mine though." Yang said as Demyan grabbed to tap that she had been struggling with and quickly stabbed it into the tree. "That won't work I did that." Yang said as Demyan held up his index finger to her. "Give it a second." He said as they waited and soon purple sap came running out and into the jars. "See." Demyan said with a smile as he stood up and Yang punched him in the shoulder. "Shut up."

Zolf was running through the trees making a breeze come through as he past. He had his tap going and had left his jar with it. He liked the breeze passing through his hair he stopped and found himself standing above team JNPR well what was left of it. "Where's Juane?" He said to Pyrrha making her pull out her weapon and point it toward him. "Friendly fire." Zolf said as Pyrrha sighed and put her weapon away. "Sorry I don't know where he went last I saw him he was with Cardin." This caught him by surprise making him raise an eyebrow and scratching his head. "Cardin are you sure isn't he the same guy who picks on Faunus as well as the one who left a slime bomb in my locker." He said as he pulled some green slime from his hair. "Still picking out all of it from my hair." He said wiping his hand on the tree and hopping down.

"Yea it doesn't make sense to me either." Pyrrha said as Zolf heard a slight sound of glass breaking. "Did you hear anything?" Pyrrha asked as Zolf shook his head. "No I'm might as well go and check on my sap and see how it's doing seeya." With that he sprinted away back to his jar but he couldn't stop thinking about the sound.

A while away Gin and Jen were getting their jars filled at one tree Gin was holding his jar to the tree getting the sap while Jen was at standby with her weapons. She had them in the form of two katanas watching out for any monsters that happen to come their way. "May I ask you something Gin?" Jen said as Gin looked over his shoulder to her. "Depends."

Jen looked down as she sheathed her swords. "What do you think of Zolf?" She said as Gin let out a small chuckle. "I think he's a good friend. Why?" Gin said as he stood up and looked to his sister looking at her stare at the ground. "You have feelings for him don't you?" He said as Jen slowly nodded in response.

Gin walked up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "I'll allow you to go out with him but if he does anything I would not think twice." He said as his sister punched Gin in the shoulder with a smile. Jen then looked to the sky and let out a sigh of relief. "It's funny how much we've been through." She said as she lowered her head to see Gin working on the sap once more. "Yea makes you wonder how we got here." He then stood up with both jars filled with sap. He tossed one to Jen and smiled. "Let's go we don't want our leader leaving us here." He said as they made their way back.

Demyan had just finished filling his jar when one of Cardin's goons came running and bumping into Yang. He got up and walked over to her as Ruby, Weiss, and Pyrrha ran deeper into the forest. "What's happening?" He asked Yang before she ran back to the ship. "There's a Ursa attacking Cardin we think Jaune is with him too." Demyan nodded and looked to Ruby and the others and ran up to follow them. "Are we sure it's one Ursa?" Demyan asked as Pyrrha looked to Demyan. "We don't know just be prepared for the worst." She said as Demyan pulled out his baton ready for a fight. They all came upon an opening seeing Cardin on the ground while an Ursa stood over him as it was about to strike down Cardin with its large claw Jaune came out of nowhere blocking the attack with his shield. Demyan and Weiss were going to jump into the fray but was stopped by Pyrrha. "Wait." She said as Demyan looked to her then the fight. He sighed and nodded and put his baton away and spectated the battle.

After the battle ended with jaune lopping the Ursa's head off. "Looks like we have a winner." Demyan said as he turned around and walked away slipping his hands into his trench coat. He made it back to the airship to see the rest of his team were waiting for him. "Took you long enough Yang told us everything don't worry." Zolf said as Demyan walked past them into the ship. "Why would I worry? Come on time to go."

On the way back Demyan noticed that everyone's scroll was going off and when they did they would look to him then look away something was off he was about to see what was going on when Yang sat next to him. "Hey Dem." she said making him raise an eyebrow. "Dem?"

"Yea short for Demyan you like it?" She said as Demyan smiled and put his hand on her shoulder. "I like my name better. But their is nothing I can do to stop you from calling me that right?" He said as Yang smile and tilted her head and sticking her tongue out to him. "Nope."

As they landed back onto Beacon grounds he started walking toward the school with Yang under his arm. Zolf put his arm around Demyan's neck and began to chuckle a bit. "Hey buddy how you doing." With this Demyan was now suspicious. "What are you planning?" He said as Zolf looked to Demyan and smiled. "Planning I'm not planning anything."

"Then why haven't you let go of me?" Demyan asked as sweat fell from Zolf's head. With this Demyan ran toward the school. Behind him he could hear Zolf and the others yelling and chasing after him. "GET HIM!" He looked back to see even Yang was chasing him.

As he burst through the doors of the school he turned around and his eyes changed a red color and he melted the doorknob preventing people from opening it. He turned back around and continued running he turned a corner and hid behind a pillar as he heard the door be burst open and making them hit the ground. 'Yang' Demyan thought as every first year passed by him or took the other hall. As he checked that their was no other student he signed but that didn't last long as he ducked dodging a blunderbuss axe strike he looked up to see Professor Port with his weapon. "Good show you dodged." Demyan was very confused as he ran away from the crazed teacher he turned another corner to see Glynda with her riding crop. "Please don't tell me you are crazy too." Before he could be answered she launched a dust projectile hitting Demyan in the head and making him fall to the floor unconscious.

He came to only to see he had a bag over his head and his hands were tied. He was sat down onto a chair as he felt his hand free from his binds he took the bag off his head to see he was in the the ballroom with allot of the students and he was sitting at...his piano. Just then his sister came from behind the Piano. "This was your doing wasn't it?" He said as she giggled. "I sent out a contract for you to be brought here and I would give them

reward." She said as she looked to Glynda who held up a couple hundred worth lien in her hand.

Demyan turned back to Sierra as he rubbed his head because of the pain. "Why?" He said as Sierra smiled and placed her hand on the piano. "I wanted you to play for us all." Demyan went to argue but found it a fruitless effort to talk logic to her. He was sure she though this was a fun game to have him be chased around the school so he could play the piano for her. "Fine I'll do one song then I'm going to sleep till get rid of this headache." He said as Sierra smiled and nodded.

Demyan turned to the keys of the piano. He placed his hand upon them feeling the smooth texture of them. He closed his eyes as he felt for the right key to start with

He played a couple seeing that the keys worked as good as they always have been. He took his trench coat off and placed it next to him but Yang picked it up and slung it over her shoulder. Demyan took a deep breath. He slowly began to play "Bring me to Life" (I'll leave the link at the bottom.) everyone was amazed at how he played but he had tuned them out and it felt like his headache had disappeared. Sierra began to do a little waltz with an imaginary partner but soon Zolf became her partner as they bothe laughed and soon most of the students were dancing. Glynda stood next to the door to the ballroom door with Port when Ozpin entered. He looked to the two professors and to Demyan and smiled. "So what's this I her about a teacher almost decapitating one of our students?" He asked as Port coughed holding up his hand to his mouth. "Ozpin why don't you and Glynda go and dance its a fine day for it." Port said hoping to change the topic.

While Demyan played he would never end like he didn't want the song to end so he looped it. He smiled as he pressed each key down. He felt someone sit next to him he looked to see Yang who had his folded trench coat in her lap. She then leaned in and kissed him on the cheek making him miss a key but quickly recovered. As he met the end of the song for the third time he stopped and stood up and pulling the wooden cover over the keys. As he did he heard clapping and he turned around and soon everyone who had gathered in the ballroom were clapping for him. "I think the musician should bow to his crowed." Yang said as Demyan smiled and placed his right arm across his stomach and bowed to everyone.

As everyone clapped Glynda was not smiling or clapping while Ozpin was. "Shouldn't they all be getting ready to go to sleep we all have a big day of classes going on?" Ozpin leaned to her ear but still looked to Demyan as he gave another bow. "Shouldn't you use that lien you got for repairs to the school door, a pillar, and a crater in one of the halls?" He said with a small bit of a enjoyable tone. This made Glynda lift her hands and slowly clap for Demyan. "We can worry about everything when it come for right now have fun." Ozpin said as left the ballroom. "Because even we don't have as much room for fun in our life's." Ozpin said as he walked down the hallway.


	10. Chapter 10 Something the Matter?

**Hello everyone a couple of these chapters are going to be about Zolf I'm going to try and slowly introduce each characters past also thank you Deco for these OC's now onto the story. Das Vidanya!**

Zolf was in Team SAJZ new dorm with Sierra and Dolph Sierra was sitting at a desk that was brought in while Dolph was writing on a blackboard that was rolled in. Sierra was learning more about aura and she was bored out of her mind. Zolf on the other hand was working on some homework he had to finish for Oobleck's class. Gin and Jen had gone off to the sparring room and were practicing since they already finished the assignment.

"But Dolph I already know this." Sierra whined as she hit her head on the desk completely bored. "You have to know what has aura and what doesn't Lady Sierra." Dolph said as Sierra shook her head as she kept her head in her arms. "Grimm are the only things that don't have aura." She said as Dolph shook his head. "It's not as simple as that."

Zolf looked at the two who were arguing. He sighed as they kept going on about Aura and stuff. He got up and left the dorm he went to find one of two things. One someone to help him with his work or two find a place with less arguing.

He came upon the Ballroom where he heard someone playing the piano. He opened the door to see Demyan was playing his piano in the dark. "Can I-" Zolf said but was cut off by Demyan. "No."

"Can I at least-"

"No."

Zolf closed the door and walked away. He began walking around trying to find a nice place and he soon found a tree as he climbed it he noticed it was getting dark. He decided he might just stay their till he is done he found a branch the was next to a dorm window.

He sat their for a bit before falling asleep and luckily not falling. He awoke to someone yelling he almost fell but he quickly gained his balance once more. He looked through the window of the dorm and saw he was looking into team RWBY's dorm. He blushed for a second as he thought they were yelling at him for being a perv or something. But upon listening closer the conversation was between Weiss and Blake.

He heard that it was about Faunus and The White Fang. He continued to listen to what they were talking about as he did he heard Weiss telling Blake what the White Fang did to her family. "Maybe we were tired of being pushed around!" Blake said this took Zolf by surprise Blake was apart of the White Fang. On this thought he forgot to hold onto the tree branch and he slipped off and fell down hitting some branches and knocking them loose. Before he could hit the ground he held out his arms and a large wind propelled him to the side and accidentally hitting the tree's trunk with his back. "Not one of my best landings." He said as he rubbed his back as he laid down on the soft grass.

He looked to one of the large doors and saw Blake running out but without her team. He got up stretching his back and hearing a couple pops from it. He then began following her and seeing her stop at a statue that he didn't get a good look at as his attention was on Blake. He watched as she removed her bow to show two cat ears. "I knew you looked better without the bow." A strange voice said from behind one of the statue's people. He couldn't hear what they were saying and he didn't want to risk getting closer.

He watched Black go off with the strange person off of school grounds. "Where are you going?" Zolf said as he continued to follow them.

-Ballroom-

Demyan was sitting at his piano and had been playing for what felt like hours. Soon Ruby came in through the door with a panicked look. "What do you want?" He said rather rudely as he continued to play the piano. "Blake ran off." Ruby said as she stood next to him as he continued to play. "And she's my problem last time I checked she is not apart of my team." He said as Ruby looked rather angry with him. "You know you can be a real jerk sometimes. I don't even know how Yang likes you."

"Me neither." Demyan said as Jen also ran into the ballroom. "Demyan Zolf is gone we found his homework near the edge of school and we looked all over the school and he is nowhere to be seen." Demyan sighed as he stopped playing and closed the keyboard up and got up. He grabbed his trench coat and swung it around his back putting it on. "Now it's my problem." He said as he walked with Ruby and Jen.


	11. Chapter 11 Severed Ties

Zolf was sitting down at a table with Blake and Sun drinking tea. They were talking about Blake's past while he sat idly by not speaking as he recounted how he got caught.

Zolf had been following them from the rooftops of buildings using pressured air to propel him roof to roof. At one point he looked over an edge to see them better but had looked to far and had fallen. To save himself he used a burst of air to stop his decent as well as grabbing a nearby windowsill. As he did he looked for Blake and Sun again but found they were looking up at him. "Hi Blake how you doin?"

Now he's here with them not knowing wether to tell his friends about Blake or just to keep it a secret. "You don't have to follow us you know." Sun said as he took a sip of his tea with his monkey tail. "And not miss out on a little fun no way." Zolf said as he leaned back in his chair. "So what are you planning?" Zolf asked as Blake shrugged. "We don't know I still don't believe that the White Fang is behind these Dust robberies." Blake said as Sun stood up and looked at the two think. "Why don't we take a little walk it will help clear our heads alright?" Sun said as Blake nodded and left with Zolf and Sun.

Demyan was walking the streets with Sierra and Dolph. Sierra was wearing her white clothing with ruffles near her wrist. (like Weiss's top part of her combat skirt.) Demyan was wearing his combat attire which consisted of his trench coat blue undershirt, black pants, and his boots. Dolph was wearing the armor he always wore but now he had a symbol on his back it showed a orange sewing needle that was crossing diagonally over a axe. "Sierra you know you didn't have to use the men at your disposal." Demyan said as he looked around at the soldiers that were wearing their uniforms and had been asking other people and were searching the area but keeping close to Sierra. "They wanted to help." Sierra said as Dolph looked to the soldiers as they continued looking. "But it seems your friends are not here my lady let us check a different area." He said as Sierra nodded but then a soldier ran up to them bowing to Sierra. "I have a report." The man said as Sierra smiled with the news of at least a sign of the two of them. "Speak freely." Sierra said as the soldier stood up and nodded.

"They were sighted in the restaurant I was looking in and they told me they had seen the two but they left not that long ago. Also they were not alone a Faunus was with them they said he had a monkey tail and blonde hair."

Sierra smiled at the news even though it wasn't much but at least it was something. At the news of a third person both Demyan and Dolph looked to each other and nodded. "We just have to assume that the boy is the one who brought them here." Demyan said as they continued walking. "Agreed." Dolph said as Sierra huffed. "Why can't you two be like this?" She said as they both looked to her confused.

"What do you mean?" Demyan asked as Sierra walked ahead and turned to the two making them stop. "Agreeing with stuff. You two never get along!" Sierra said as she stamped her foot. Demyan chuckled as she did. "Me and Dolph do agree on stuff yes but we are not going to agree with everything it's not in our nature." He said as they continued to walk. Suddenly a large black cloud followed by an explosion appeared near the docks. Dolph looked to the men that were with them. "Go back to Beacon Academy and wait until further instruction." He said as they all stood at attention and saluted him. "Yes sir!" They said in unison and made their way to Beacon. "Let's go." Demyan said to Dolph who nodded but both of them were stopped by Sierra. "I want to help to." She said a little angry with them. Demyan kneeled close to her and placed his hand on her head and smiled. "You helped enough. Here." He said as he pulled out his baton and took the locket off and handed it to her. "Hold onto it for me." He said as he stood up and nodded to Dolph and they made their way to the explosion. One of the soldiers stayed behind and walked up to her ushering her to follow him to Beacon.

Sierra shook her head and charged toward the explosion as well with a single soldier following her.

-Vale Docks-

"Great one moment we were having tea and now this." Zolf said as White Fang members surrounded him. He pulled out his sword and one of his gauntlets extended a hidden blade. He looked as two men ran toward him he blocked one of their attacks and kicked the other one letting some air pressure hit the man knocking him farther away. He then used some pressure to speed up his attacks as the enemy blocked and Zolf went for an overhead strike using allot of force as he cut through the mans sword and making the man fall back from sheer force. He looked to the other men and smiled. "Who's next?"

As all of the White Fang members charged forward going after Zolf but before they were close a large flame came from the heavens and made a large circle burning the ground and knocking some of the men back. Dolph then landed next to Zolf as his weapon changed back from a large flamethrower with a block end to his large Axe. "Thanks for the assist." Zolf said as Dolph ignored him and concentrated on the fight at hand as some of the men got up. Three men got to their feet but before they could charge again the ground beneath them rose and launched them into the air. As they were airborne they all were wrapped in a wire pulling them back to the ground as well as shocking them. Demyan got up from the large crater as his eyes changed back from a dark brown.

Zolf waved to Demyan with a smirk. "Hey boss how you doing?" He said as Demyan sighed as he walked toward the two of them. "Bored these guys aren't even a threat. Where is Blake?" He said as Zolf pointed to Blake who was fighting a man in a white trench coat that looked familiar. "Roman Torchwick." Dolph said as he gripped his axe tighter. "Calm down remember we have to take out the stragglers before we can chat with him." Demyan said as he readied his baton as some more men came with guns aimed at them. Dolph chuckled as he smiled. "Lady Sierra was right we need to agree more..." He said as he raised his axe with the hammer side pointed behind him. "Cause it could be more fun!" Dolph said as he pressed a trigger on his axes handle making the hammer part shoot out a stream of fire propelling his axe forward slamming into the ground and tossing up dirt.

The White Fang members shot blindly into the dust and soon they stopped hearing nothing as the dust cleared showing no one. "Up here." Dolph said as the men looked up to see Dolph stuck to the bottom of a crate that was above them. He pointed his axe which was in its flamethrower form and fired a large plume of fire. As he stopped Zolf looked to Dolph as the men were on the ground with minor burns. "You could have killed them!" Zolf yelled from atop a metal crate. "Don't worry Burning Thread is on its lowest setting." Dolph said as he dropped down from the crate above landing on two more grunts.

Demyan was a bit away as he had a grunt in a choke hold. As he let the unconscious grunt fall he looked up to see three more enemy's running toward him with guns and they stopped and prepared to fire as they did a large projectile landed in between them blocking Demyan from getting shot. As the dust cleared it was a locker...a school locker. He watched as he saw Sierra running toward the locker. "Sierra wait." He said as she opened it and got in. The three grunts aimed at the locker and fired again. "No!" Demyan said as he jumped over the locker grabbing one of the men by the throat and slamming him to the ground as he turned he saw that the other two had their guns to him but before they shot their guns were cut in half. As the guns fell ahead of them was Sierra in her weapon.

Her weapon consisted of a round shield on one of her arms while a blade came out over her other hand. On her back held a large artificial flower. "This is Daisy and I know how to fight brother." She said as she zoomed forward knocking the men down and also breaking their masks.

Demyan was dumbfounded as he saw that Sierra was moving at almost the same speed as Ruby. He got up and sighed as she walked toward him. "I...please...just make sure you come back in one piece." He said as he smiled as she extended her sword and laughed and ran to help Zolf who was having a little trouble.

Demyan was about to run into battle as well but stopped as he saw a large green laser shot above him and shot down some incoming airships. "What the..?" He said as he saw Torchwick running away to a spare airship. "Oh no you don't." He said as he let his wire loose and wrapped it around Roman's leg he looked to Demyan and raised his cane and fired a projectile toward him. He let go of his baton and dodged most of the blast but was knocked back toward a nearby wooden crate and crashing through spilling its contents over the ground.

Roman grabbed the wire around his leg and pulled it off and took off in his airship. Demyan got up seeing the ship disappear over the waters. He slammed his hand on the ground in anger for losing a wanted man. "Damn it." He said as his sister walked up to him with her sword and shield retracted. "Demyan all the White Fang members have also gone it seems we fought them off." She said as Demyan stood up and smiled as he put his hand on her shoulder and walked up to everyone else.

-10 minutes later-

Demyan had been with some medics as they were patching him up from all the wood that got in his skin. After they had finished he got up and saw team Rwby talking to each other. He went to go talk to them but Dolph grabbed Demyan's arm. "We need to talk now." He said as Demyan sighed and followed him.

They walked over to a black classic car Demyan looked at it while Dolph stood at attention and nodded for Demyan to get in. Demyan walked to the vehicle and opened the door upon looking in he saw Sierra was in it as well as a girl with orange hair and green clothing. He got in and sat down not realizing their was another person in the car. "Hello Demyan it's been awhile." Right a way Demyan picked up on the voice and grew very angry. "Ironwood." He said as Ironwood leaned forward and looked at Demyan. "I don't think that's a way to treat family."


	12. Chapter 12 Meltdown

Zolf and the others were brought back to the school after they were questioned at the docks. Zolf walked into the dorm to see Jen and Gin. They both were on the couch but upon seeing Zolf they got up and turned off the tv. "Zolf your back where were you?" Jen said as she got up and walked over while Gin still sat on the couch. "Don't worry where's Demyan he should have been back by now?" Jen then looked to Gin who shrugged. "We don't know all we know is he went with Sierra and Dolph to find you." Jen said as they heard the door slam open.

Demyan came in with Sierra and Dolph behind him. "Demyan listen to me!" Sierra yelled at him as he grabbed a nearby suitcase and grabbed some of his clothes. Zolf, Gin, and Jen were completely confused. "Demyan your not leaving again I won't allow it!" Sierra continued to shout. Zolf and the rest of the team were now shocked at what she said. "Your leaving!" Zolf shouted as Demyan filled the suitcase and went for the door but was blocked by Dolph who crossed his arms. "Move." Demyan said in a deep angry growl.

Dolph sighed and shook his head. "I must do what lady Sierra says and she does not want you to leave." Dolph said as Gin grabbed the suitcase making Demyan look at them with burning red eyes. "Give it back!" Demyan snapped as Gin looked at the suitcase seeing slight burn marks on it.

Sierra then stepped in between the two. "Then talk to us instead of keeping to yourself like you always do." She said as Demyan closed his eyes and breathed more calmly but when he opened his eyes one was his normal eye color while the other was the same burning red. He crossed his arms and began to talk in a angry tone. "My father knows where I am now." Demyan said as Zolf sat on the back of the couch. "So?" He said as Demyan shifted his gaze to him. "So that mean I must leave everything about my father infuriates me and if he knows where I am than that makes me more angry." Demyan said as Zolf was still confused.

Sierra then turned to Zolf to explain. "Demyan's semblance goes off his emotions anger show red hot fire. Excitement is electricity, Calm is water, and his stubbornness represents Earth. If he is too far gone in a emotion than the more he can't control it."

Zolf then nodded as he understood it. "So if his dad is what triggers his anger than that means the more closer his father is the more angry he gets its like a magnet." Zolf said as Dolph nodded. "That is correct to an extent. The mere thought of his own father sends him into anger that's how he fights." Dolph said as Demyan reached for his suitcase but Gin scooted it farther away. "So why does your dad make you angry I mean who is he a very evil guy?" Jen asked as Demyan shook his head. "No he isn't a bad guy to you guys." Demyan said as Zolf got up. "Who is he?" Zolf said as Demyan looked to him. "You all know the famous General Ironwood." He said as everyone except Dolph, Sierra, and Demyan were stunned. "You mean THE Ironwood?!" Jen asked as she was completely surprised as well as Gin who was somewhat wide eyed. Zolf just sat back down with a straight face.

Demyan then reached for his suitcase once more before Gin could pull it away luckily he was fast enough to get it. "That is why I must leave." He said as he walked to the door and slipped past Dolph. He continued down the hall before seeing Ozpin. "I'm leaving are you going to get in my way too?" He asked as he looked at Ozpin with a look of anger as his other eye changed red again. "Actually I need you to follow me." Ozpin said as he turn and walked to his office. Demyan looked to his side seeing the large door outside but sighed and decided to hear what Ozpin had to say.

-Ozpin's Office-

As Demyan walked in he sat his suitcase down and sat in a chair. "What is it?" He asked as Ozpin looked toward the door as Ironwood walked in. "You!" Demyan said as he stood up and his body began to get hotter. "Calm down. I'm here to help." Ironwood said as he walked closer. "I don't need your help." Demyan said as he turned to Ozpin. "You two are both alike making me live this h- " before he could finish his sentence he felt something poke his arm and his fire began to slowly cool down. He looked to Ironwood who had a syringe that was made for quick use. "What did you do?" Demyan asked as Ozpin pulled out his scroll. "He prevented your meltdown." He said as he set the scroll down showing Demyan a video of him fighting Torchwick. "What's this?" He asked as he watched himself get tossed into the wooden crates spilling vials everywhere. "This is the day at the docks and this..." Ironwood said as he touched the screening zooming in on Demyan's leg which had some of the Dust being absorbed. "This is where you absorbed too much Dust into your system that is why your body had so much wood in your skin. You lost control and you were losing control once again." Ironwood said as Ozpin stayed quiet and sipped on his coffee. Demyan looked to his arm at where Ironwood had injected him.

Ironwood then pocketed the syringe and looked to Ozpin. "Well Ozpin I think it's about high time that I left." He said as Ozpin nodded. "Your leaving?" Demyan asked as Ironwood turned around and made his way to the door. "Sadly yes their is some stuff I have to take care of back at Atlas. So I'll be leaving you with Ozpin to look after you and your sister." Ironwood said as Demyan put his hands in his pockets. "It doesn't sound like I have a choice in the matter." Demyan said with a smirk and Ironwood opened the door. "No...you don't." He said as he left the office leaving Demyan with Ozpin.

Demyan then turned to Ozpin who was checking his scroll and sipping his coffee. "I don't know why your still here get to your dorm." Ozpin said as he looked to Demyan as he chuckled and began to walk back to his dorm with suitcase in hand.


	13. Chapter 13 A Wolf's Past

Turns out the shot that Ironwood gave Demyan was something to neutralize excess amounts of Dust in Demyan's system. He asked his father for some small bottles of it just in case he needed them. He didn't know why he was asking his father for help but he felt bad for treating him like he did.

It had been weeks since that disaster and Team SAJZ has moved onto the second semester. Demyan did notice that Zolf has been more distant with him and with Sierra which kind of annoyed Demyan. He was walking to lunch and saw his team once they saw him they gave a short wave except Zolf who got up and dumped his food and left.

Demyan sat at the table and began to eat. "Demyan have you noticed that Zolf has been trying to avoid you?" Jen said as Demyan nodded and wiped his face with a napkin. "Yes I noticed for a while now. That is also what I wanted to talk to you about." He said as he he crumpled the napkin and tossed it into a nearby trash can. "Can you two see if you can talk to him and find out why he is acting like that. I would do it but he's just going to avoid me preventing me from talking to him." He said as Jen and Gin nodded.

Demyan stood up to toss his tray away when a fish flew hitting him in the face and knocking him down. "Demyan you ok?" Gin asked as he looked over the table with Jen. Team RWBY and JNPR were both trying to hide themselves as they were the ones who accidentally hit Demyan with the fish.

Just then the fish that was resting on Demyan's face froze and Demyan got up grabbing one side of the fish and tossing it at Jaune knocking him to the floor. "Why me?" Juane said as Demyan's eyes turned white and electricity began to spark from him. "Jen, Gin go while I have a sizable food fight with my girlfriend and her friends." He said as Gin and Jen both got up in unison and left.

-Library-

Zolf was reading a book in the library when Gin and Jen sat across from him at the small table. "Hey guys." He said as Gin leaned forward. "Zolf why are you avoiding Demyan?" Gin said as Zolf sighed and closed his book. "I'm not avoiding Demyan I'm avoiding his father." Zolf said as Gin and Jen looked to each other confused. "Why are you avoiding Ironwood?" Jen asked as Zolf looked up to them. "I was traveling one time and the White Fang was being a real bother to the everyone and I saw Ironwood and he thought I was apart of that group luckily I got away but what he did was the most messed up thing. He saw me a Faunus and thought I was apart of a bad group of people." Zolf explained as Gin sat back while he crossed his arms.

"Zolf does Demyan sound like that?" Gin said as Zolf shook his head. "No i mean he can be a jerk sometimes but he's not racist to Faunus." Gin then looked to Jen who nodded. "Did you tell him about Blake then?" Jen asked as Zolf looked to her confused. "The only people who know that is me and Team RWBY how do you know?" Zolf asked rather interested. "Sierra told us she saw Blake was a Faunus when she met her." Gin said.

"Then why didn't you guys tell Demyan?" Zolf asked as they shrugged. "I guess their is no point if we do tell him he probably won't care. So we don't tell him. Listen you can be mad at Ironwood but at least talk to Demyan again remember Demyan and Ironwood are two different people." Jen said as thought for a moment. "Yea I guess it was stupid of me to act like this." He said as as he stood up putting his book away. "So where is he?" He asked as they led him back to the cafeteria.

When they arrived they saw the cafeteria was perfectly intact except for Demyan who was stuck in a wall. "Pull from the waist." Demyan said to team RWBY and team JNPR who were trying to pull him free. "We are." Yang said as they pulled harder but he wasn't budging. "What happened here?" Zolf asked as Yang stopped and walked over. "Nora used a makeshift hammer and smashed him into this wall and now we can't get him out." She said as Dolph came in with two empty trays. He saw what was happening and tossed the trays away. He had just came back from bringing him and Sierra's lunch and was about to go back when he decided to help when he saw Glynda was crossing her arms and was looking at him.

He walked over to Demyan making everyone back away. "Nice predicament you got yourself into." Dolph said as Demyan rolled his eyes. "Just get me out of here." Demyan said as Dolph grabbed Demyan by the hair and the waist and pulled hard. "Ow ow ow ow your pulling my hair off!" Demyan shouted in pain from Dolph pulling on his hair. A few seconds later and Demyan slipped free from the wall and Yang patted Demyan on the head for suffering so much pain. " you poor thing." Yang said making Demyan chuckle. "Shut up." He said as Dolph made his way out of the cafeteria and back to the dorm.

-SAJZ's dormitory-

Demyan sat on the couch with Zolf while Gin and Jen were playing chess with each other. "Checkmate." Gin said as Jen tipped her King over and sighed. "How come you can read me but I can't read you?" Jen said leaning on her hand slightly annoyed that she had lost. "Because I'm just that good." Gin said as he set the pieces back to their default places. "You sound like Zolf." Jen said as Zolf switched the channel on the tv and looked to Demyan. "Hey sorry again for avoiding you before." Zolf said as Demyan simply waved it off and continued to watch what was on. "Don't worry just next time tell me the reason why your ignoring me got it." Demyan said and Zolf nodded and went back to watching the tv.


	14. Chapter 14 Anniversary

Demyan was sparring against Jaune who did seem he improved. Demyan went for an over head strike with his baton but it was blocked by Jaune's shield. Sadly if this was an actual duel he would have shocked Jaune for blocking with a metal object but Glynda simply would not have it. So he quickly went for a low strike at Jaune's legs knocking him to the ground and pointing the baton at Jaune's neck. "The winner of today's match is Demyan. Congratulations now who is next?" Glynda asked as Demyan helped Jaune up. "Good fight I almost had trouble with you." Demyan said as he walked away leaving the class seeing as he did his perspective amount of sparring. He looked at his baton and saw that it was having some maintenance problems sometimes the wire would get stuck in place and even the baton was a little flimsy now. "I need to fix you again." He said as he walked by a hallway not noticing Ruby who smiled and snuck away.

-Ballroom-

Demyan was in the ballroom playing the piano when his team came in. "Hey boss how you doing?" Zolf asked as Demyan continues to play the piano. "Same as always." He said as Zolf saw Demyan's baton sitting on the piano. He grabbed it and studied it. "This thing has seen better days. What's it called?" Zolf asked as Demyan stopped playing. "It's called a baton don't you know that?" Demyan asked as Zolf looked to Gin and Jen. "No he means what did you name your baton I mean we named our weapons." Jen said as Demyan looked at the old baton in Zolf's hands. "I never named my weapons it seems like a stupid thing to do name your weapon." He said as he went back to playing the piano.

Everyone in the room pulled out their weapons showing Demyan. Zolf showed Demyan his Gauntlets that had hidden blades in them. "My katana is called frozen moon. And these." He said showing the gauntlets. "Are called Heaven and Hell." He said as Gin stepped forward showing the large cannons on his arms. "These are called Gia." Gin said then Hen stepped up showing her weapons. "My katanas are called Twin Gale and my arm plates are called Earth's Grace."

Demyan looked unimpressed after they told him their weapons names. "And what does naming a inanimate object that helps you fight do?" Demyan said as everyone put their weapons away except for Gin since his weapons were connected to his arms. "It gives us a little more connection with our weapon. When you name it, it gives you not just a weapon but a extension of yourself." Jen said as their was a moment of silence before he turned away from them and went back to playing the piano ignoring them again.

Everyone decided not to talk to him further because it would prove to be fruitless. Zolf still held onto Demyan's baton as they left but as soon as they left someone grabbed them and pulled them to the side.

Demyan still played the piano missing some keys and quickly trying to fix his mess up. "Hey." Said a voice that was all too familiar. "Hello Ruby what are you doing here?" He asked as Ruby walked up to him and sat next to him. "Well Yang wants to see you in my teams dorm so I came to get you." She said facing him but as she did Demyan got up from the piano and headed for the door. "Then I shall be heading her way." He said as Ruby rushed and walked with him. He looked to her and saw something. "Ruby is that ash or something on your cheek?" Demyan asked as Ruby quickly rubbed her cheek getting rid of what was on her cheek. "Oh it's nothing don't worry!" She said as Demyan rolled his eyes as they came upon team RWBY's dorm. Demyan knocked and headed the door unlock and he opened it to see the room was empty. "Hello?" Demyan asked as he looked to his side and saw that Ruby was gone. He was completely confused but thought it was a well thought out prank from Yang to him. He stepped into the room and walked around still no sign of anybody. He sighed and walked to the door and looked at it. He didn't close the door but yet it was closed. He rolled his eyes thinking 'Blake' as he opened the door and was greeted by a large cloud of confetti in his face. He looked through it all and saw his team as well as team RWBY, JNPR, and Dolph and Sierra. He saw that Nora had her hands out and he decided she was the one who threw the confetti. He looked to Yang who had a large wrapped present in the shape of a long rectangle. The wrapping was that of flowers most likely Sierra's doing.

"What is this?" Demyan asked as he dusted himself off trying to get rid of the confetti. "This is our little anniversary. For us being together for a while." Demyan then looked at everything seeing that Ruby had balloons and Jaune looked as though he was dragged here by Pyrrha. "Ok but I didn't get you anything." Demyan said to Yang who just tilted her head and giggled. "No need I already have what I want." She said as she handed him the present. He grabbed the present and looked to everyone who were gesturing for him to open it. He sighed as he tore the wrapping paper off to reveal a sleek black wooden box that had a gold latch that held it closed. "Nice." He said as he undid the latch and opened the case to reveal two items sitting in a soft red silk bed was. A black sheath ment to go on someone's waist on the back. And a long silver blade that reflected Demyan's face like a mirror. "A Gladius?" Demyan asked as he looked up. "Yea its specially designed for you." Ruby said as she then walked over. "Also it took me a bit of tinkering but I was able to combine it with a Uzi." She said pointing to a small barrel sticking out of the side of the blade as if the sword had holes in its side. "Try it out." Jaune said as Demyan handed the box to Ruby which she took while Demyan grabbed the sword.

Surprisingly it felt light as if it was the same weight as his baton. "We used your baton as reference so you could fight like you used to." Ruby said as Demyan nodded and took a few practice swings. It almost felt like his actual baroness in his hand. "How do I shoot it?" Demyan asked as Yang stepped forward and pressed a small button on the bottom of the sword letting a small trigger system pop out of the handle(just think of how Dove uses his sword.). "Cool." Demyan said as he put his finger on the trigger and quickly pointed to a nearby pillar and pulled the trigger letting three bullets fire and shattering most of the pillar and making everyone duck in surprise. "Ruby I thought you didn't put any bullets in it yet!" Yang shouted as Ruby shook her hands. "I didn't." She said as everyone heard a small chuckle and looked to Nora. "What?" Nora asked as everyone somewhat glared at her. "You can't have a boom stick without the boom." Nora said as Ren sighed and grabbed the collar of her top and walked to team JNPR's dorm. "I'll take her away before she can cause further damage." Ren said as they left. "I think we should go too." Pyrrha sad as Jaune looked to her. "But." Jaune said as Pyrrha grabbed him and dragged him away.

Weiss then looked to Blake then to Sierra. "Sierra let's leave your brother alone and go into town and get something to eat." Weiss said as Sierra smiled and followed her with Blake in tow. "Wait for me." Ruby said as she handed the box back to Demyan which he put the sword away and grabbed it before Ruby ran off in a cloud of rose petals. The rest of team SAGZ went to follow them but Zolf handed Demyan his baton. "Here." He said as Demyan looked at it noticing that Ruby must have repaired it for him. Before Demyan could thank Zolf, Zolf had already gone and followed Ruby and the others.

Yang then smiled at Demyan as they were the only two in the hallway. "Come on." She said as she took his hand and walked into her teams dorm and locking the door for the night.


End file.
